


Past // Levi

by Keira_Schadenfraude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_Schadenfraude/pseuds/Keira_Schadenfraude
Summary: Broken promises, long kept secrets.Keira Schadenfraude  had experienced it many times.It only seemed fair that she kept a secret of her own.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Can I be honest? I don't have a plot yet....and I'm one bad writer. So uh, please don't judge.

**Keira's POV**

Blood, Death, Loss.

This world has shown me that almost anything can happen, whether you like it or not. Ever since I lost my sister to an abnormal, I knew the world would never give her back. No matter how many times I would ask, the world would be as cruel as ever. Just like what Levi told us.

"The world is a naturally cruel environment, where the strong survive and the weak need"

It was true enough for me, though others would sometimes disagree with his statement.

' _That's not true!_ ,' they would shout. Stupid men. They still believe the world is that happy place that keeps us alive. Well, guess what people who think that way, the world is _cruel_. Many men and women died because it gave birth to carnivorous giants, that up until now still threaten humanity, and devour us like we were darn cattle. We've lost many in our time. About 60% of our men are dead, and humanity has lost their hope on us Survey Corps. Only few join us, those that have courage, and those that think that they have the ability to exterminate all titans. I came here, to prove to myself how cruel the world was. I proved myself, alright. A hundred men died before me, and you think I wouldn't be convinced that the world is a cruel environment? No, I saw 5 people die before me, on my first time outside the walls, and it was already enough proof for me. My mother often worried and wrote to me, but I rarely ever got the chance to reply or even read her letter, due to the many expeditions that the Survey Corps had.

Often she would ask me 'Are you alright?' or 'How are you'. I would often respond to her that I was fine, but honestly I wasn't. The idea of seeing the death of many in just one day made my stomach knot, and my mouth dry. Whenever I got nervous or scared, I usually would eat or drink. That's why during expeditions, you could find me eating potatoes, or drinking some water. Levi disapproved of it very often, and would take it away, but after awhile, gave it back, because he knew how nervous I would get around titans. Paranoia, would get the best of me, and would make me wonder if I was ever even fit to be part of this organization. I would shake off the thought immediately, whenever it occurred, because I knew it would just discourage me to continue. I promised I would help humanity, even if it meant I would die. My death didn't matter to me at the moment. All that mattered was that I would keep my promise as a soldier.

And that I wouldn't ever break it.


	2. Gerda's notebook in the bloody village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira goes on an expedition, and finds a notebook that carried some information about someone's journey outside the walls, including few information about titans.

**Keira's POV**

"Petra! Behind you!," I shouted, swooping down to help my comrade in need. She was currently fighting a 15 meter titan, along with some of her squad members. Behind her, was an incoming abnormal, That I was currently going to kill. My blades cut through it's nape, blood spilling all over the place. The titan fell, heavily on the ground, with a loud thud. It's eyes widened, and jaw spread wide, showing the filth and the saliva it contained within itself. I wiped my blade, making sure that every drop of blood that tainted it disappeared.

After Petra killed the titan she was currently fighting with her team, she rushed over to me. She stopped and held her giggles inside her once she saw me wiping my sword.

I arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She wiped a bit of grime from her face. "You look like Heichou when he freaks about his sword being filthy"

I furrowed my eyebrows. " _I do not_ "

She smirked. "Really, now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we still have to find that goddamn notebook"

She gave me a nod, before swooping down into the hellhole. I did the same, checking around the area. It was filled with dead bodies, blood, and most disgustingly true...

_**Dirt** _

_What a bother...._

It smelled of rotten flesh, and barf. I was tired, but they were reluctant to get me on this mission. I didn't like not being able to sleep but I didn't like refusing to assigned jobs either. Moss covered the walls of the bashed houses, and dispatched heads, and half-eaten bodies were on the ground. Men, Women, children. Everyone was just another dead body to be disposed of. Another addition to the graveyard, and another addition to our resources. The less people there were in this world, the better. Then we wouldn't have to worry about starvation and wasting our money on fluff. Their eyes that used to carry emotion and expression, now carried emptiness, and despair. Titans sure changed this world, I just didn't know if it was for the greater good, or for the greater bad. I guess we'll never know...

" _Keira!_ "

I heard someone shout. Only then, did I notice that a titan was behind me, about 10 meters tall. I retreated before its hand could catch me, and landed hard on a roof. I rolled across the broken roof hinges and groaned, getting up. "Ugh..."

One of my teammates, Hana, made her way to me. "Keira! Are you alright?"

I nodded, monotonously. "Yeah. Continue finding that darn notebook in this shitty village. I'm starting to drown in filth"

She giggled, giving me a salute before taking off. "Ne, Heichou"

My eye twitched, and I tightened my grip on my sword. "Don't compare me to that hell of a short neat freak"

Only the thought of him, of being compared to him, made me sick of it. They told me that I was just like him. Well guess what? I'm not. Levi has lost so much in his time. He lost his parents, his two best friends, Isabel and Farlan, and a hell lot of his comrades. If you think he's just a cold hearted neat freak like I am, hell no. He cares. He cares about his teammates. You don't see that he does, but he cares more than I do. Sometimes, I wish I could be like him. But in my mind, some people are just meant to die. I don't bother with people who ask if they died with honor. You die, you die, you live, you live. That's all I care about. I didn't care about honor, or promotion. If this job contributed to the peace that I wanted this world to have then so be it. I'd do anything to give this goddamn world peace.

I scouted around the villlage again,making sure I looked properly. The house was painted white with a brown roof, and trees surrounded it. Only one house filled that description, and it was the bloodiest one yet. The trees were trampled as if they were weeds that no longer have any use in the society, the ground around it, cracked, and the roof was slowly falling apart. Just like every house that ever filled the village, the walls were covered in blood. A dead body here, and a dead one there. One had its eyes gauged out and was hanging from a tree, the other had its insides on the outside, his face, left with nothing but fear and anguish.

 I dove down to look around the house. The first room I entered was the bedroom, because it was most likely that the woman who wrote in the notebook placed it in a drawer before she panicked and tried to escape. The woman who wrote in it, was named Gerda Liss and was a former scout of the Survery corps. She apparently went missing after her 4th expedition outside the wall, but was said to have left a notebook in her hometown, Farlein village. I searched around, cabinets, drawers, under the bed, under the matress.

Until I found it in a music box.

**_While a titan stared at me from outside._ **

****

****

 

 


End file.
